๑ஐ๑ Une Tomione ๑ஐ๑
by Safya
Summary: Aucune inspi au niveau du titre. w w w . Une-Tomione . s k y r o c k . c o m Blog de ma fiction, elle prends en compte les sept tomes mais c'est le mal qui à triompher, la pupart des gens qu'Hermione conaissait son morts. Mon intrigue n'est pas directement ciblée sur Tom et Hermione, j'ai essayer de créer un vrai truc autour : Amour, Drame, Mystère, Suspence.. Passe me lire


Alors alors... Prologue bouclé !  
Donc je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce prologue assez mystérieux,

mais vous en saurez plus dès le prochain chapitre sur mon intrigue.  
Donnez-moi vos avis.

* * *

La peau noircie par la crasse et les ongles terreux, Hermione Jean Granger, le souffle court et la démarche difficile, courait dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.  
Vides et froids, ces lieux qu'elle avait toujours considérés comme sa seconde maison n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le château accueillant et chaleureux de ses onze ans. Aujourd'hui, l'odeur de parchemins et d'encre fraîche avait laissé place à une atmosphère sanglant à l'odeur métallique. L'air était lourd, maussade, et la mort hantait tous les couloirs...  
Percutant soudain un corps pâle et sans vie, Hermione Granger retintun cri en observant les yeux révulsés et apeurés de la victime. Elle reprit vite contenance en entendant la voix suraiguë et agaçante de l'infâme Bellatrix Lestrange, décidément, elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire...

.  
- _Grangiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ où te caches-tu ma chérie ?  
.

La rouge et ou se plaquèrent violemment contre un des murs depierre, courbée et la respiration saccadée, Elle appuya une main sur un des murs qui l'entouraient et une autre sur ses hanches pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

.  
- Viens, qu'on en finisse ma belle... Je t'entends...  
.

Un rire sadique et sans joie résonna alors dans le couloir opposé à laGryffondor. Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche et colla son corps au mur. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre, les yeux vifs et les doigts épris de tremblements, elle ne devait pas laisser cette infâmeMangemort l'avoir... La bataille de Poudlard était certes terminée, Voldemort s'était peut-être accaparé le pouvoir, mais jamais, non, jamais Hermione ne laissera tomber... Pour Harry, pour Ron, et pour tous les autres, même s'il ne restait à présent plus qu'elle, elle devait se battre, pour Dumbledore, pour le Monde des sorciers, pour son monde, quoi qu'en disent le Mage noir et ses sbires assoiffés de sang.

.  
Bellatrix Lestrange s'approchait dangereusement d'Hermione, d'un pas légèrement chancelant, la Mangemort marchait en faisant glisser sa baguette contre les pierres inégales qui constituaient les murs de l'école de sorcelleriePoudlard. Les bruits lents et réguliers de ses talons qui claquaient sur le sol allèrent la Gryffondor, qui, paniquée, se mit à courir en direction des escaliers.

.  
Bien qu'Hermione se soit mise à courir dos à la Mangemort, seuls deux sorts jetés nonchalamment s'étaient échappés de la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui n'avait même pas acceler la cadence de ses pas.  
.

- Quoi que tu fasses petite-gragi, je t'aurais tout comme le Seigneur des ténèbres a eu le petit Pot-Potter.  
.

D'un geste rageur Hermione Granger essuya la larme solitaire qui s'était glissé sur sa joue à l'évocation de son meilleur ami.  
Arrivée au septième étage, la rouge est or s'arrêta face à une tapisserie, affolée, elle ne percevait que les pas à présent légèrement plus rapides qu'auparavant de Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors, c'est dans un élan d'espoir qu'elle passa trois fois face à cette tapisserie.

.  
Un endroit ou me cacher, un endroit ou me cacher, un endroit ou me cacher... Répétait-elle rapidement en boucle.  
C'est alors qu'une grande porte apparut. Au moment même oùHermione la franchissait, le rire froid de Bellatrix Lestrange se fit entendre, elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de pas...  
Hermione pénétra dans une salle aussi grande qu'une cathédrale, spacieuse et remplie de toutes sortes d'objets, elle se précipita dans une armoire de bois sombre proche de l'entrée de la Salle-sur-Demande et referma préstamment la porte derrière elle.

.  
Il y eut alors un bruit d'explosion, dans le petit espace où demeuraientla rouge et or, elle se sentit tout à coup faible, ses jambes lâchèrent et ses muscles s'engourdirent. Elle glissa le long d'une des parroies de la petite armoire, à genoux sur le sol, elle amena une de ses mains à son coeur, la douleur le lui compressait... Ses bras lâchèrent à leur tour, la vue floue et les poumons vidés, elle se sentit comme basculée dans le vide...

.

_Un bruit de choc, un goût métallique, un liquide poisseux, , puis le silence revint._


End file.
